


I Should Tell You - The Reprise

by lissaann



Series: I Should Tell You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Prompt - time, Week 2, pre-wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: Follows immediately afterI Should Tell You. Sam heard what Dean said.





	I Should Tell You - The Reprise

Once Dean had retreated to the bathroom to shower, Sam opened his eyes.

Just like Dean had perfected (or so he thought) sneaking into a room without waking Sam, Sam had perfected pretending to continue to sleep once Dean came back.

He had _heard_. Words that he had never expected to hear out of Dean. Not in his wildest imagination.

 _He feels the same,_ Sam thought. _What do I do?_

Sam realized he wouldn’t have long to make a decision as to what would happen next. Dean would be out of the shower soon. Could he keep quiet? Could he just ignore what Dean had confessed, waiting for him to say something out loud at some other point?

No, Sam realized. He needed to let Dean know his feelings were returned. Sam had wanted him for so long, since they were teenagers. Watching his brother’s lithe body when they were sparring or working out. Trying to hide how hard he’d get when they wrestled. All the jerk off fantasies he’d had, while they were still together, trying to not let his brother know, and once Sam had headed to Stanford. At least at Stanford, he didn’t have to hide. No one knew what he thought of his brother. When he was with Dean and Dad, he always worried his Dad would be able to figure it out. Sometimes, his dad looked at him strangely, particularly after he watched them. Sam had never had the courage to ask and Dad never said anything directly.

But how do you approach telling your brother that your feelings, your strong, deep feelings which are so far from normal and so wrong, are reciprocated? _Where do I even start?_

As expected, the water from the shower shut off and after a few minutes, the door opened. Sam stayed awake. He couldn’t have slept again if he had wanted to.

“Morning Dean. Late night last night?”

“Uh-huh,” was all Dean answered.

“Hung over?”

“Uh-huh,” he said again.

“Hey, uh…,” Sam started.

“Don’t want to do this right now, Sam.”

“You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“You’re going to tell me I’m stupid for drinking so much and we’re on a case and what the fuck am I thinking.”

“Um, no, that wasn’t what I was going to say.”

“Then what is it, Sam?” he asked with a touch of anger in his voice.

Sam almost backed off. He didn’t want to have this discussion with his brother in a bad mood. He didn’t know how this was going to turn out to begin with, but if Dean was in a bad mood, there was only one way it could turn. “Dean, sit down.”

“Look. My head is pounding, I feel like I’m going to hurl and I really just want to get something greasy to eat. Can we pass on the heart-to-heart?”

“No. This needs to be said, and if I don’t do it now, I’m never gonna say it. In fact, I’m not sure I can say it at all.”

“Sam,” Dean said with a warning tone in his voice.

Sam took a deep breath. In a quiet voice, he simply said, “I heard you.”

Dean’s eyes widened. “Heard me what?”

“I heard what you said when you came in this morning.”

Dean tried to play dumb. “I didn’t say anything this morning.”

“Don’t, Dean.” He reached out to touch him. “I heard you.”

Dean pulled away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do. Dean, I feel the same.”

Dean’s mouth dropped open. Sam couldn’t have really said those words. He must be dreaming. That’s the only explanation.

“Dean?”

He simply stared at Sam, unable to reply. It was almost as if his brain had short-circuited and turned off. There was no way this could be happening.

“Dean, I love you too. I want you. I have since I was 15. I couldn’t tell you. I thought you’d never speak to me again.”

“Don’t lie to me, Sam.”

“Dean, this is the truest thing I’ve ever said in my life. It killed me to leave you, but I knew what I was feeling was wrong. I was afraid Dad was going to kick me out, like he could see how I felt.”

“Sammy….,”

“Dean,” he whispered. “It’s okay. Really, it is.”

“No, Sam. It’s not okay.”

He moved towards Dean. “If we both feel it, it can’t be wrong. It just can’t.”

“Yes it can, and it is. What would Dad say?”

“I don’t care what Dad would say. All’s I care about is what you said. You may have been drunk, I could hear it, but you’re always honest when you’re drunk, Dean. That’s what I know.”

Dean felt like breaking down into tears. His brother loved him, like Dean loved Sam. “Sammy, don’t just say this to make me happy. You’ve got to mean it. I can’t let you get into this unless you really, honest to God mean it.”

“Dean, I have never said this and meant it with anyone else. Not even as much as I cared about Jessica. I didn’t really love her, not like that. It’s always been you, Dean. My whole life, it’s been you. I love you, Dean. I want you. I want you to be mine.”

Dean shuffled over to where Sam was, putting his arms around Sam’s waist. “Really?”

“Really,” he replied. “It’s about time, jerk,” he said as he leaned in to kiss him. 

“Bitch,” slipped out of Dean’s mouth before his lips claimed Sammy’s. 

They were together, at last.


End file.
